5 minutes avec toi
by P-J30
Summary: drago passe un moment avec son fils dans hyde park...


Drago se promenait dans Hyde park avec son fils Mathéo. Mathéo était un petit garçon blondinet de 4 ans avec des yeux gris-bleu ; le portrait craché de son magnifique papa. En effet Drago n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés tombaient devant ses superbes yeux gris orage. Dessous son pull on pouvait facilement deviner sa parfaite musculature (ne bavez pas trop les filles). Drago- arrogant prétentieux salopard fouine chieur –Malfoy avait laissé la place à Drago- amoureux attentionné prétentieux arrogant et doux –Malfoy.Drago et Mathéo s'assirent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un chêne.

_Ah m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi_

_Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a_

_Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra_

_En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts_

En effet la guerre contre Voldemort n'était toujours pas terminée. Le temps où les gens marchaient insouciant et souriant avait disparu mais réapparaîtrait un jour.

_Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots_

_Leur filer des coups d'pieds pour de faux_

_Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs_

_Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures_

Et oui notre Drago n'a pas changé.

-Qu'est-ce que dirait ta mère si elle te voyais ?

- Que ze suis comme toi !

Nos deux petits hommes rigolèrent et Drago prit son fils dans ses bras. Le rire de Mathéo réchauffait son cœur dans ces temps sombres.

-Dis papa raconte moi quand tu étais petit ...

_Te raconter un peu comment j'étais, mino_

_Les bombecs fabuleux_

_Qu'on piquait chez l'marchand_

_car-en-sac et Mintho_

_caramels à un franc_

_Les mistrals gagnants_

-Moi et ton tonton Blaise on faisait souvent pas mal de bêtises. Une fois on était chez Honeyduck à Près au lard et on a piqué des bonbons. On a eut fait bien pire bien sur mais tu n'as pas encore l'âge de connaître tous les secret du prince de Serpentard.

Soudain une fine pluie se mit à tomber.

_A marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi_

_Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a_

_Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux_

_Et parler de ta mère un p'tit peu_

_Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler_

_Bousiller nos chaussures et s'marrer_

-Tu sais ta maman est une grande sorcière, c'était de mon temps la plus brillante sorcière de Poudlard. Je l'ais toujours admiré mais il ne faut pas le lui dire sinon elle serait invivable après.

_Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer_

_S'arrêter, repartir en arrière_

_te raconter surtout les carambars d'antan_

_et les coco-boërs_

_Et les vrais roudoudous qui nous coupaient les lèvres_

_Et nous niquaient les dents_

_Les mistrals gagnants_

Après s'être bien salie dans une flaque et s'être ainsi assuré les foudres d'Hermione, ils se rassirent pour se reposer un peu sous l'arbre.

_A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi_

_Et regarder l'soleil qui s'en va_

_Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fou_

_Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous_

_Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux_

_Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux_

-Tu sais ta maman et moi faisons partie de l'ordre du phoenix. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a fondé lors de la première guerre contre lui. C'était un grand sorcier Dumbledore. Et cette guerre on va la gagner mon fils, cette face de serpent n'a aucune chance contre nous je te le promet.

-Un grand sorcier comme toi papa ?

-Oh oui même bien plus puissant...

_Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut_

_Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux_

_Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie_

_Et l'aimer même si_

_Le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui_

_les rires des enfants_

_Et les mistrals gagnants_

_Et les mistrals gagnants_

-Chéri n'oubli jamais qu'il faut garder l'espoir dans les pires situations et qu'il faut aimer. L'amour est notre plus grande force et j'ai bien failli ne pas le comprendre assez tôt. Heureusement que ta mère était là et qu'elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Ils regagnèrent leur maison où une furie les attendait.

-Ah enfin vous êtes là c'est pas trop tôt !

-Maman ! Cria Mathéo en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour. Susurra Drago à l'oreille de la jolie brune avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonjour, mas mon cœur tu savais très bien qu'on devait être chez Harry il y a bien une heure de cela.

-Ah bon ? fit Drago d'un air faussement innocent.

-Rha vous avez beau être ami maintenant il faut quand même que vous vous chamailliez comme avant.

-Et oui que veux-tu on est nostalgique du bon temps...Pas toi ?

Sur ces paroles Hermione embrassa fougueusement son mari accompagné par les rires de leur fils.


End file.
